7 Days
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: [Adaption of the original "7 Days"] After spending a year on an adventure with their Keyblade Masters, Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha have seven days of a vacation. They must behave like nothing has happened, but when Dark Patrisha is bullied, Dark Pit gets closer to snapping every time.


Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez was awakened by his alarm clock. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room and remembered why he was back in Smashville in the first place. He got up and got ready for his first day of school.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

"What I'm telling you is a message from His Majesty," Kyle Bojorquez said. "He established some rules in order to spend the week in a peaceful manner. First, we can't say anything about the other planets. You have to forget for a while about those things and try to behave like you would in your every-day lives. Second, you can't use the Keyblade, magic, or any other special abilities. Third, although it's for a short time, think of it as a vacation."

Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson didn't like that at all.

"That's so troublesome…" she whined. "If it's a vacation, why dae we hae to go to school?"

"Don't complain," Kyle snapped. "Well, we might not have this kind of opportunity, so let's enjoy it."

"But I hate studying…" Dark Patrisha whimpered.

Dark Pit said nothing throughout this exchange between the cousins.

"Alright," Kyle said. "Kuro, your classes are over that way. Cousin Tap and I will be this way."

Dark Patrisha looked horrified upon hearing this.

"Eh?!" she gasped. "Kuro won't be in class with us?!"

"Well," Dark Pit said. "It's because I'm a senior."

"N-N-No way…" Dark Patrisha cried. "And I was hoping yeh could whisper answers to me in class."

"It's not bueno to cheat, Cousin Tap!" Kyle laughed.

Dark Patrisha frowned and looked down.

"I hoped we could also be at school together…" she said.

Dark Pit gave her a tiny smile and scratched Dark Patrisha behind the ear.

"Don't worry about it much, okay?" he chuckled. "Besides, we're still together, right?"

Dark Patrisha whimpered. One of Dark Pit's friends, Ike Fire, walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, guys," Ike greeted. "C'mon, Kuro, I'll show you the way to our classroom."

Dark Patrisha turned to face Ike.

"Ike," she said. "Yeh're in the same class as Kuro?"

"Yup!" Ike nodded. "And we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

"Kay," Dark Pit said, turning to Dark Patrisha. "…Then, see ya later?"

"…Okay," Dark Patrisha replied.

"C'mon," Kyle said. "We're gonna be late, too."

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha walked off in opposite directions, thinking about how the other would handle separation again.

"I'll give you a tour until we reach the classroom, okay?" Ike said. "Over here is the infirmary, next to the staff room."

Dark Pit, however, wasn't listening. He was thinking about Dark Patrisha.

… _That look on her face is exactly like the one she made when I first started going to school…_ he thought. _She really hasn't changed one bit…_

"And the classrooms are all on the first floor…" Ike finished, turning to face Dark Pit and realizing his mind was on other things.

 _Was it something I said?_ Ike thought.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Lunch Hour)

Dark Pit set his books on his desk and began to read for his next class. Ike noticed this and chuckled.

"Even though you were absent for a year," he said. "You sure don't give off that impression. As expected from you, Mr. Honors Student."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"That's because I came prepared," he replied, dryly.

Ike laughed.

"Wish I could hear those words from Marth and Roy," he said. "Or myself."

"Yeah," Dark Pit said, looking up from his book. "Tappy, too. I think she'll start crying if I don't get going…"

"Probably~" Ike teased. "Okay, let's eat lunch."

Dark Pit ignored the tease and looked through his lunch bag. Dark Patrisha came out of nowhere and jumped onto Dark Pit's lap.

"Kuro!" she cried.

"Wha–" Dark Pit gasped. "Tappy?!"

"I don't wanna study anymore!" she whimpered. "I don't understand what the teacher is saying and Cousin Kyle is too strict."

Other students quickly looked over, noticing Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha with shock and so many questions were voiced. Dark Patrisha wrapped her arms around Dark Pit, sitting on his lap, and cried on his shoulder.

"…Is she a junior?" asked Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Weren't they the ones missing for a whole year?" asked Mayu Suzumoto.

"Yeah," said Naho Saenoki.

"…Tappy," Dark Pit said. "Let's get out of here."

Dark Patrisha looked up at him with confusion.

"Eh?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because lunch hour isn't over yet," he answered, standing up with the Werewolf still clinging to him. "Let's go find another place where we can eat."

"Are we gonna invite Cousin Kyle, too?" Dark Patrisha asked.

With Dark Patrisha on his back, Dark Pit walked out the door.

"Kyle already made plans with Stephen," Dark Pit explained.

"Oh," Dark Patrisha said. "Skane."

With that, they left the room together. Ike chuckled and smiled.

"You two really haven't changed at all, huh…" he smiled.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Roof)

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha were silent until Dark Pit spoke up.

"…So?" he said. "You say you don't understand a thing? I told you to prepare beforehand, right?"

"But…" Dark Patrisha argued. "What can I dae in such a short time… I'd rather dae physical training than studying…"

Dark Pit turned to face her.

"Do you think school is boring?" he asked.

Dark Patrisha opened the bag containing her sandwich and began to eat it.

"Hm?" she replied. "No, it's not that. I mean, I get to be with everyone. I guess it's because I haven't quite settled down yet. I guess it's fun."

Dark Pit scratched Dark Patrisha behind the ears again.

"…If you say so, then it's okay," he said. "I just have to give it my best."

"…Oh aye!" Dark Patrisha beamed. "We're going gaffe together, right? I'll come over to yer class after lessons are finished!"

"…There's no need to," Dark Pit sighed. "You really shouldn't come."

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha asked. "Am I bothering yeh somehow?"

"That's not the issue," Dark Pit said. "It's because we stand out too much. I think we're drawing a lot of attention… Didn't you notice earlier that they were staring at us?"

Dark Patrisha gave him a confused look.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"You're really oblivious, huh…" Dark Pit replied. "In any case, I don't like for others to see us like this. At least for today."

"…Oh," Dark Patrisha frowned. "Skane… Then, I guess it would be better that we don't see each other at school…"

Dark Pit hated seeing Dark Patrisha sad, so he suggested something that made her radiant smile come back again.

"How about we meet up at some other places except the classroom?" he suggested. "Is that alright?"

Dark Patrisha beamed the pure light that was in her heart.

"Aye!" she smiled. "Alreet! Let's go somewhere after we get gaffe! We should take Cousin Kyle along. It's been a whilst since we've spent time together at The Midnight Beach, so let's go there!"

"Yeah," Dark Pit smiled. "That'd be great."

The bell rang, signaling lunch hour was over. Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha hugged each other goodbye and went back to their classes.

"Hey, look," said Russell Northrop. "He's back."

Dark Pit looked up and saw the Leader of the Bullies with his two companions looking at him. He didn't even bother with them and just went into his classroom.

 _They're still here, huh…_ he thought. _Although it's an ordinary lifestyle, it feels so out of place. I guess that even I will be having a rough time… Tappy… should you wish for it… I will…_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

"Those two had been missing, weren't they?" asked Ruto Zora.

"What were they doing all that time?" asked Tiffany Maye.

"Yesterday," said Nikki Ann-Marie. "On the rooftop…"

"Even though they're in different years," said Lola Rembrite. "They get along well."

"Like _**REALLY**_ well…" said Audrey Belrose.

"Hey," said Kyu Sugardust. "Do you think that they're…"

Dark Pit had heard all of this and went to confront Kyle.

"…Rumors?" he asked.

"There's been gossip about you two," Kyle said. "They kept talking about it."

"Oh, really?" Dark Pit asked.

"I heard a lot of girls talking about it," he replied. "Did you perhaps give them the cold-shoulder and this is payback?"

Dark Pit pondered for a moment.

"I don't think so…" he answered. "I should tell them to stop asking so many questions."

Kyle scoffed at him.

"You can be so insensitive sometimes," he said. "Even so, you should be more aware of the look on your face when you're alone with my cousin. It leads to all the misunderstandings."

Dark Pit gave Kyle a look.

"…What kinda face do I make?" he asked.

"Well, it's usually lovey-dovey," he answered. "But recently, it's been pretty serious. I haven't told Cousin Tap anything. That's why I'm telling you to be careful."

"Alright," Dark Pit replied, getting lost in thought.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

Dark Pit was walking to school when he saw the gang of bullies surrounding someone. He didn't think much of it at first, but then he saw who it was they were surrounding. Dark Patrisha was cornered by them, obviously being asked too many questions.

"Tap!" Dark Pit called.

Dark Patrisha looked over at him and smiled.

"Kuro!" she beamed.

Dark Pit walked over and got her away from the bullies.

"Let's go," he snapped, dragging Dark Patrisha by the hand. "What were you talking about?"

Dark Patrisha gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Did they tell you something weird?" Dark Pit asked.

"No, not really…" she answered. "They just asked what kind of relationship we had. I wonder what that was about. Were they yer mates, Kuro?"

"…No," Dark Pit answered, face palming. "Listen, if those guys come to talk to you again, just ignore them. Don't pay any attention to them."

"Why?" Dark Patrisha asked, curious.

"Just do what I say, alright?" Dark Pit replied. "…C'mon. Let's go."

Dark Patrisha looked at him with shock.

"…Kuro?" she whimpered.

 _It's annoying._ Dark Pit thought.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Park)

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha were having lunch together.

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha asked. "Stay afterhours? Did yeh get a bad grade on a test or summat?"

"Maybe in your case," Dark Pit teased. "I'm taking extra lessons. It's not enough to just study on my own, so I have to make up for certain subjects."

Dark Patrisha made a face.

"Yeh still wanna study?!" she asked. "Yeh hae some weird hobbies."

"It's not like I'm losing anything," Dark Pit replied. "I thought it would be good for when we return next time. We could be a little more easy then."

"Return next time?…" Dark Patrisha asked. "When is–"

She covered her mouth, realization dawning on her.

"Ah," she said. "That's right. When everything is over, we'll be in school again."

"Yeah," Dark Pit nodded.

"We won't hae days orf next time," she sighed.

"…Yeah," Dark Pit frowned. "Tappy, you should go ahead and leave after school."

"Huh?" Dark Patrisha gasped. "It's fine! I'll wait for yeh."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Even I don't know how much I'll stay," he said. "So just go home, alright?"

"No way! I'll wait for yeh!" Dark Patrisha wailed. "Yeh said yeh'd take me for a treat on the way gaffe!"

Dark Pit gave her a look.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

Dark Patrisha shook her head.

"Absolutely not!" she snapped. "Tomorrow we hae other plans! Remember we only hae four days left?! We hae to enjoy school life to the fullest!"

"Okay, okay," Dark Pit sighed. "I get it. You can wait for me, but try not to get involved with those boys like you did yesterday."

Dark Patrisha wasn't the type to ignore others.

"Oh aye…" she said, nervous. "I'll try my bessy."

"Just wait in your classroom," Dark Pit instructed. "I'll go there once I'm done."

Dark Patrisha gave it some thought before smiling at him.

"Okay," she beamed, standing up and cleaning off her clothes. "Woah! I hae to get back. See ya later?"

"Yeah," Dark Pit smiled.

Dark Patrisha smiled and ran off to her classroom while Dark Pit contemplated.

 _That's right…_ he thought. _There are only four days left…_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Foreign Planet Science Class)

Dark Patrisha was sleeping at her desk when she sat up, awake. She looked around the room before realization dawned on her.

"Damn, I fell asleep," she said. "…Huh."

She looked up at the clock to see what time it is.

"It's 5:00?" she sighed. "So, Kuro is still not done yet…"

She looked away from the clock and put her head back down on her backpack. She waited for a few moments and sighed.

"I'm bored…" she said, standing up.

 _I should go to Kuro's classroom._ she thought. _Moreover, I think everyone's gone anyways._

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Hallway)

She hummed "A Mother's Prayer", the lullaby her mother would sing to her when she couldn't sleep, as she walked to Dark Pit's Classroom. She had her usual smile on her face as she went through the hallway.

 _I'm peckish~_ she thought. _I'll get to be treated with lots of tasty food~_

She then saw the bullies that Dark Pit told her to avoid. She hid behind the corner and listened to what they were saying.

"I don't really like that guy," said Russell. ""Honor Student"? Yeah right."

"In your case," Rolando White smirked. "You're just jealous that girls are all over him."

"Even the teachers give him special treatment," Richard Robinson smirked.

 _Ah._ Dark Patrisha thought. _It's the chaps from yesterday._

"Let's do something about Kuro," Russell suggested. "He's still studying, right? Let's corner him."

"Oi, assholes!" Dark Patrisha snapped.

They all gasped before turning to the British Accent that had confronted them.

"Well," said Richard. "If it isn't his little girl friend."

"What's up with you?" Rolando asked. "Are you waiting for him?"

"You guys sure are best buddies, huh?" Russell teased. "You two are kinda strange though."

Dark Patrisha took great offense at her friendship with Dark Pit being called "strange" and stood up for herself.

"Listen," she snapped. "Even if yeh all go up against Kuro, yeh will lose."

"Eh?" asked Rolando.

"That's why yeh should fak orf," Dark Patrisha warned. "Yeh will only end up getting hurt."

She pushed passed them and continued to Dark Pit's class.

"Later, dickheads," she said.

Russell grabbed Dark Patrisha by the arm as he and his goons laughed evilly.

"Hold on a sec," Russell smirked.

"Ah!" Dark Patrisha yelped, squirming.

"Change of plans," Russell said. "Let's ask this Werewolf a few questions."

"How about we hang out for a while?" Richard smirked.

"How about it?" Rolando agreed.

Dark Patrisha just glared at them as they dragged her away from her destination.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(With Dark Pit)

Dark Pit exited the classroom, finally finished with his studies.

"Thank you very much," he said.

He knew how impatient Dark Patrisha was and immediately headed to the Juniors' Classrooms.

 _It's gotten late._ he thought. _I should hurry up and get to Tappy._

When he arrived at the classroom, the only thing he saw was Dark Patrisha's expensive backpack on her desk. He was instantly worried and walked over to the window. He placed his hand on Dark Patrisha's backpack with a sigh.

"…Tappy?" he questioned. "Where did she go? …What if she got involved with them? I'm sure she can take care of herself, but…"

Dark Pit face palmed and sighed.

"Lopdar, God Of Misfortune," Dark Pit said. "I told her to wait for me."

He heard some screaming and laughing outside and looked out the window. He saw Russell, Rolando, and Richard pinning someone against the tree, clearly being physically violent with them. Dark Pit knew that it was a girl due to being able to see the victims legs.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing down there attacking a woman, you cowards?!"

"Woah," Russell gasped. "Speak of the angel!"

"Let's get out of here," Rolando laughed.

The bullies ran away, laughing at their handiwork. Dark Pit felt bad for whoever she was, but became angry when he saw who she was. His eyes widened with worry and he jumped out of the window and ran to her.

"Tappy!" he yelled. "There you are! Dammit!"

He grabbed her carefully, but Dark Patrisha looked away, clearly not wanting him to see her face.

"Tappy!" he cried, worried.

"K-row," she smiled. "Did yeh finish with yer studying? Yeh're tardy, y'know. I was just taking a mosey and ended up in this dog's breakfast…"

The pain throbbed in her guts and her face. It was deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It felt like someone had their hand inside and was squeezing her either as gently or as hard as they could. When it waned, Dark Patrisha could move.

When it returned she could only hold still and breathe slow and deep until it had passed. There was no blood anywhere, but her face and abdomen were purple and lumpy where they should be smooth.

"What happened?" Dark Pit asked, concerned.

Dark Patrisha looked ashamed of herself.

"…I got in a fight," she answered. "Those chaps said some stuff about yeh that made me angry."

Dark Pit noticed that Dark Patrisha didn't have any defensive wounds.

"There are so many bruises," he said. "Didn't you fight back?"

"At first, I wanted to," Dark Patrisha answered. "But then I kept thinking it would be pete tong to twatted em. I know they were bad and I wanted to defend myself, but…"

She sniffled and sighed.

"Those chaps don't know anything," she explained. "About the other planets, or about us. They know nout. They're just ordinary Smashtopicans living in Smashville. Regardless, it's part of a planet I wanna protect."

Dark Pit helped Dark Patrisha stand.

"And that's why I didn't fight back," she said. "I guess it was my fault because I insulted em first."

Dark Pit listened, becoming angrier with himself for not being able to protect Dark Patrisha. She was all that mattered to him, and she was hurt because of him.

"Moreover, it didn't hurt too badly," she smiled. "So how about we head gaffe? I'm so peckish."

Dark Pit dragged Dark Patrisha away from the school, catching her off-guard.

"Kuro?" she asked, confused.

"I can't let you go home with that face," he replied. "We're going to my house."

Dark Patrisha gave him a look before agreeing to go with him to his house.

"Okay," she said. "Sorry."

 _Why…_ Dark Pit thought. _Why are you always like this?_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Dark Pit's Room)

Dark Pit was using a bunch of medical supplies to help with Dark Patrisha's injuries.

"Okay, now, Tappy," he said. "This isn't gonna hurt at all."

He placed the rag on Dark Patrisha's opened sore, and she reacted negatively.

"Ow!" she screamed. "Those lying bastards at Johnson & Johnson!"

Dark Pit chuckled at the reaction and continued to nurture his friend.

"For these injuries," he said. "It shouldn't take long to heal."

"It's so inconvenient we can't use Curaga," Dark Patrisha sighed. "If it weren't for the rules…"

Dark Pit gave Dark Patrisha a look she couldn't identify. She knew it was rage, but there was something else mixed into it.

"…The rules," he said, kissing one of Dark Patrisha's bruises.

Dark Patrisha moved to sit on Dark Pit's lap, who did nothing to stop her.

"It's swollen," he said.

"Re-Really?" Dark Patrisha asked.

"You know what I don't get?" he asked. "Even if you didn't hit them back, why didn't you at least avoid them?"

Dark Patrisha pondered this for a moment until she realized she had no answer.

"Tappy," Dark Pit called.

"…Ah," she whimpered. "A reason. Those chaps … No… they said we were weird. That it's pete tong… I became shocked when I heard that. Just because were a Werewolf and a Dark Angel who are close to each other. But I don't think there's anything weird about that."

Dark Patrisha giggled and smiled.

"Well, nout is really normal about us, right?" she said. "But yeh know… That hurt more than these injuries."

Dark Pit began to cry and hugged Dark Patrisha tightly.

"K-row," she whispered. "Sorry… I said summat that miffed yeh."

"…Tappy," Dark Pit sniffled. "Is school… fun?"

Dark Patrisha didn't answer right away. Instead, she hugged him back before responding.

"Aye," she answered. "It is… It's summat that will be missed… But, yeh know… I feel as if we live on another planet than the others… Even though Maotune is our Home planet… That's why it hurts a little…"

They released each other and Dark Patrisha got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Thanks for patching me up," she said. "See ya tomorrow…"

"Tappy," Dark Pit replied. "Let's skip school tomorrow."

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha asked, confused.

"Do you plan on showing yourself like that to Kyle?" Dark Pit asked. "He's gonna ask a lot of questions."

Dark Patrisha smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah," she smiled. "Oh aye. How am I gonna explain it to my mum?"

Dark Pit stood up in front of her.

"Wait for me at The Midnight Beach," he instructed. "I'll be going there, too."

Dark Patrisha gave him a look before agreeing to Dark Pit's instructions.

"Got it," she smiled. "Bye now."

She closed the door and left, leaving Dark Pit alone to his thoughts. He face palmed and sighed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Self Defense Class)

Dark Pit was at school, waiting for Ike to show up so he could inform him that he wouldn't be in class. He noticed that Russell, Rolando, and Richard weren't in school either and became suspicious.

"Those three didn't show up either," he muttered. "It's like they're being cautious…"

"Oh, they're just cutting class after all," Pinky Gauthier said. "I saw them at The Midnight Beach this morning."

"Did you hear about yesterday?" Lola Lombardi asked.

Dark Pit, listening to the conversation, had finished writing his note and ripped it out of his notebook.

"Yo! Morning!" Ike greeted. "Kuro! After classes are over, how's about all of us get together–"

Dark Pit shoved the note into Ike's chest and walked passed him.

"Eh?!" Ike asked. "What's with this piece of paper… Kuro?!"

"I'm leaving early," he answered. "Give Kyle that when you see him."

"Huh?" Ike asked.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Midnight Beach)

Dark Pit walked to The Midnight Beach and saw Russell, Richard, and Rolando sitting there laughing and talking. They turned around and saw him. They didn't really see Dark Pit as a threat so they snapped at him.

"What?" Russell asked. "Do you want something?"

"Oh," Richard teased. "Is it about yesterday?"

"How's your best friend?" Rolando teased.

Dark Pit glared at them as they laughed.

"You are also Smashtopicans that Tap wants to protect," he said.

"Huh?" Russell asked.

"For me," Dark Pit said. "You're just simply other Smashtopicans. She was always like that. She's a kindhearted werewolf. Forgiving and with a tendency to overlook the mistakes of others, easily forgetting them. She overlooks the bad for the ones she loves and tries to only see the good. And, on top of that, she doesn't care if she gets hurt. It's so foolish."

"Huh…?" Rolando asked. "What's this guy babbling about?"

Dark Pit looked away from them.

"I'm just talking to myself," he replied. "Whatever she wants to protect, I will do the same. However, unlike her, I'm nowhere near as innocent and benevolent as she is. What I truly wish to protect is Tamantha."

He looked at them, an ice cold glare in his eyes.

"Not you douchebags," Dark Pit said, striking fear into the bullies. "Because of the way she accepts things, she might get hurt again… I can decide to ignore that. Even if Tappy wouldn't like it, sometimes it's necessary to call upon the Darkness."

He began to get swirled with black, purple, and red.

"That is the path I have chosen," he continued. "So that is why…"

He summoned the No Name Keyblade.

"If it's needed," he threatened. "Then I will break the rules."

"Wha–" Rolando asked.

"I was talking to myself," Dark Pit interrupted. "Did you hear all of that? If so, forget it all. Whatever you see or hear about me and Tappy… _**OR ELSE**_."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(With Dark Patrisha)

Dark Patrisha was singing to herself when she saw something happen at the other end of the beach. It was a huge explosion and she knew right away it was caused by Darkness.

"Huh?" she asked. "What was that? That was a really loud noise. Could it be enemies?! Maybe I should go butchers… but K-row said I should wait for him here."

"Tappy," Dark Pit called.

Dark Patrisha turned to face him, immediately panicking at the Darkness that was used on the other side of the beach.

"Ah!" she said. "Kuro! Butchers over there! What dae yeh think happened? Let's go and see–"

"I did it," Dark Pit admitted.

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha replied, confused.

"I just gave them a piece of my mind," he shrugged. "It was a threat."

"Yeh threatened em?!" Dark Patrisha wailed. "What?! What did yeh dae?!"

Dark Pit ignored the question and used Curaga on Dark Patrisha, healing her injuries immediately.

"What?" she gasped. "Magic?! What are yeh doing?! We were told not to use it!"

Dark Pit pealed the bandages off of Dark Patrisha as he spoke.

"I don't care about that now," he replied. "I should've done this a lot sooner. I'm such an idiot."

"Huh?" Dark Patrisha asked, confused.

"Hey, Tappy?" Dark Pit questioned, taking her face in his hands. "Do you wanna run away together?"

Dark Patrisha looked at him, shocked by the sudden question.

"What are yeh saying?!" she cried. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"I'm being serious," Dark Pit answered. "…Though I say we still have a time limit… only three more days…"

"N-No," Dark Patrisha gasped. "No… But will they get angry?"

"I'll apologize to the others when we come back," Dark Pit replied.

"Kuro," she said, nervous. "What's with this all of a sudden…?"

"It's not all of a sudden," Dark Pit replied, sighing. "I've been thinking about this since the very beginning. On how I wanted to take you away from Maotune. …No actually I've thought about this for a long time. Since we met."

"…Kuro," Dark Patrisha said, blushing.

To Dark Patrisha there was nothing surrounding them. No sand, no trees, no ocean. All she saw was Dark Pit.

"I know we have a time limit now," he said. "But when everything is over, I really wanna travel to all kinds of planets. Travel freely, without any kind of obligations."

He leaned in closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"Tappy," he whispered, leaning even closer. "I only wish for that–"

"Aye," Dark Patrisha interrupted. "Let's elope together."

 _This place here is an evacuation planet…_ Dark Pit thought. _Someday we might return here again. Although… As long as you're by my side, I'll call any place "home"._

"So…" Dark Pit said, helping Dark Patrisha to her feet. "Shall we go?"

"What? Now?" Dark Patrisha asked, shocked. "Then… we should tell Cousin Kyle that we–"

"I left a message for Kyle," Dark Pit interrupted.

Dark Patrisha became even more shocked.

"When did yeh…?" she muttered.

Dark Pit ignored the question.

"Besides," he said. "We don't have much time."

"Time…?" Dark Patrisha asked.

"We only have three days left, right?" he replied. "It's only now that I can have you to myself."

Dark Patrisha blushed deep crimson at that statement.

"…What's up with that…" she asked.

"Well, aren't you _**EVERYONE'S**_ Heroic Princess of Light?" Dark Pit teased.

"Aye…" Dark Patrisha answered, looking down. "But my heart belongs to yeh."

Dark Pit smiled at that as he took her hand and they walked off in a random direction together.

"You don't get it," he chuckled. "I want all of you."

"Wha–" Dark Patrisha gasped, blushing. "Yeh said it so bluntly. It's embarrassing."

"Well, I was always like that," Dark Pit chuckled. "Although, I have to tell you, until now, I've held back."

"Is that so?" Dark Patrisha smirked. "Well, then I guess I wanna hae yeh all to myself, too, K-row."

"I've been yours for a long time," Dark Pit replied. "C'mon, let's go."

And the two of them walked off into the sunset, never being seen or heard for the rest of their time limit.


End file.
